Summer Loving
by willowbabe
Summary: Written before OotP. Fluff, RH and HG completly pointless but i came to me during a science lesson, and wouldn't go away


Author's Note: Where this came from, I do not know. It just happened. It's not completely fluff, as I've included Gred and Forge (Complete with dung bombs) but it is slightly mushy. R/H and H/G. It's the only way to go peeps.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. Characters are JK Rowling's and the song is Invisble man by 98(. If you recognise the idea, sorry. I just write what comes to me. It's usually influenced by other writers.  
  
  
Summer loving   
  
Ron Weasley stormed up to his room in a sulk. He only wanted to know what Hermione had done on her week long vacation to Bulgaria. Okay so he may have said it in the wrong way ( "What did that overgrown Bulgarian prat do to you?!" ) but he really did mean it in the nicest sense. Honest!  
Anyway, Hermione did seem different lately. Whereas last year when she had stayed at his house for a bit during the summer, Ron, Harry and Hermione had done almost everything together, this year it seemed to be her and Ginny going around together. It made Ron and Harry feel very uneasy, whenever they entered a room to find Ginny and Hermione whispering secretly and casting furtive glances at them.  
He flopped down on his bed and switched the radio on. It was a muggle radio, a   
"thank you for letting me stay here for the holidays" present from Hermione. Mrs Weasley had given it to Ron before his father could get his hands on it. Ron found that he quite liked a lot of the muggle music, and there were so many different types. He fiddled around with the stations until he found one he liked.  
"And now we have a bonus track from their 3rd album, here's 98( with Invisible Man." Announced the DJ.  
"Now this is a song I can identify with!" said Ron to himself  
  
You can hardly wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by  
And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when you're making love ( "I bloody well hope not!" Ron muttered.)  
He's everything you've been dreaming of, oh baby  
  
Much to Ron's dismay, he found himself singing along……  
  
********   
  
"Why are boys so pig- headed?" asked Hermione, who was sitting downstairs playing a game of chess with Ginny. Ginny shrugged her shoulders,  
"I dunno. I guess it's in the genes."  
"Hey, not all boys are pig-headed!" Harry protested from a chair opposite.  
"I mean it's staring Ron straight in the face, and he still can't see it!" Hermione complained, completely ignoring Harry.  
"It's the same with all boys! I mean, look at Harry!" Ginny gestured towards him.  
"I'm not pig-headed!" he cried, indignantly.  
"What is it then? Idiocy that makes you act this way?"  
"Yeah! That's it….. NO! I didn't mean that! What way?" Harry looked at her, feeling very confused.  
"Ugh! Okay, I will do this one time and one time only! If you don't get it after that, then I don't know what else to do." She looked Harry square in the eyes. He nodded his head nervously. She walked over to his chair, wrapped her hands round the back of his head and enveloped him in a passionate kiss.  
She broke away and looked at his face to see his reaction. It looked just the same as before, clueless! "Agh!" she screamed in frustration. She picked up the book Harry was reading and threw it at him. He ducked to avoid it hitting his head.  
"When you figure it out, Harry, let me know! And don't you dare try and talk to me till then!" Ginny said as she walked out of the room.  
"What was that about?" asked Fred, poking his head around the doorframe.  
"She just realised that all boys are jerks!" Hermione replied, before strutting out of the room after Ginny.  
"What just happened?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
"We were just about to ask you the same thing." Said George, sitting down to finish the game of chess that his sister and Hermione had started.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands as she sat outside the Weasley house. How come Ginny had the guts to do what she did, but Hermione didn't. It wasn't fair! She just sat there listening to the silence, wondering if she would ever have the guts to tell Ron how she felt.   
Soon she realised that there wasn't silence. She looked up and realised she could hear Ron singing. And he wasn't too bad either. She tried to focus on the words.  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive   
Hermi, to you all I am  
Is the invisible man   
  
"No, you have to go and love Victor bloody Krum! Don't you, Herm? God I hate him" She heard Ron mutter. Hermione gasped. She didn't know Ron felt that way. That would explain why he always got so angry whenever Krum was mentioned.  
She willed Ron to continue, enthralled by his voice. This was the first time, in all of the almost five years she had known him, for her to hear Ron's feelings so raw. She could tell that these emotions came straight from the heart, without any censoring.   
Her prayers were answered.  
  
You probably spend hours on the phone  
talking 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he called.  
Lost in a love so real, and so sincere  
You wipe away each others tears   
Your face lights up whenever he appears  
  
"It does, Ron," Hermione whispered to herself. "Whenever I see you!" With tears streaming silently down her face, she turned around and headed inside,  
  
*********   
  
Harry walked cautiously up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. There was a muffled sound that sounded like "Come in!" so he entered. He saw Ginny lying on her bed, her head resting on her pillow. She was looking at the wall and it was obvious she had been crying. Harry started to say something, but Ginny beat him to it.  
"I don't know what else to do, Herm!" she moaned, thinking that it was Hermione that had just walked in, not Harry. He didn't correct her so she carried on. "I mean I've tried everything. I've given him valentines, get well cards. I've smiled at him in the hallways. I even changed my hair but he still doesn't notice me. There's nothing else I could do!"  
Harry smirked. "You could have just told me!" Ginny sat up in surprise.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" she looked at him shocked.  
"Well, you said that I should let you know when I figured it out. And with a little help from your brothers, I have. So now I'm… umm…. standing here trying not to make a complete fool of myself, in the hope that maybe you might find it in your heart to forgive me?" Harry looked at her, hopefully.  
"You want me to forgive you?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
"Yes." He replied nervously. There was a moment of tense pause, and then Ginny smiled. Harry smiled back, relieved.  
"For what, exactly?" she grinned, moving over so that Harry could sit down next to her.  
"For being a pig-headed idiot that took ages to realise something very important." He answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
"Oh? And what was that?" she questioned moving nearer to Harry.  
"That you are completely hot for me!" he replied. Ginny grabbed one of her stuffed toys and threw it at him, laughing. He caught it and was about to throw it back, when he noticed something familiar about it.  
"Hey, there's something odd about this teddy." He commented.  
"What?" Ginny looked at it, then blushed. It was a knitted doll of a boy with green eyes, black hair, glasses, and ……  
"A lightening shaped scar on the forehead. Hmm, I swear I've seen something like that somewhere. Now where could it be? Oh yeah! I have that!" Harry laughed as Ginny took it out of his hands. "Where on earth did you get that?"  
"If you must know, I got it when I was five. It was a birthday present from my parents. Okay?" Harry kept on laughing.   
"Why would they get you that?"  
"Because, when I was younger, I used to idolise you!" Harry snorted and reached for the doll.  
"I'm kind of thin, aren't I?" He commented, holding it up by the arms.  
"That's because I use it a lot." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "When I'm upset!" she added. "Although I'd much rather prefer the real one if possible!" she said to herself.   
Harry noticed the dismay on Ginny's face and stopped teasing her. He handed her back the doll and wrapped a comforting arm around her, which she sank into willingly.  
"So what else did you do when you were younger?" he asked.  
"Well, I sorta used to go around telling anybody and everybody that you were my boyfriend and we were going to get married one day." She blushed and Harry tried very hard not to laugh. He didn't succeed and Ginny hit him on the arm. He rubbed his arm for a bit while Ginny laughed. Then he wrapped his hands around her face and gently brought it till it was a few centimetres away from his.  
"I don't know about marriage yet, but Girlfriend seems just fine to me." he said before their lips met.  
  
********  
  
"Okay, on the count of three, we throw them in." whispered George holding up a dungbomb. He and Fred were standing on the landing outside Ginny's room plotting mischief.  
"Right! Then we go up and do the same to Ron and his lovely lady." Added Fred. The two twins snickered, devilishly.  
George gently pushed open the door to see his younger sister locking tongues with his brother's best friend. Fred peered in as well.  
"One, two, three!" they counted in unison. The dungbombs went flying. The two boys got ready to run the minute they heard the yells, but none came. They stuck their head round the door to check that the bombs went off and saw Harry and Ginny, carrying on as if nothing had happened, while the room filled with an awful stench. They withdrew their heads and headed up the stairs towards Ron's room.  
"Wow! That must be one heck of a kiss!" said Fred, shaking his head.  
  
********  
  
Ron lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't seem to stop singing that song. "Because I understand it." he thought.   
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words can say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Hermi to you all I am   
Is the invisible man   
  
I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him   
I wish it was me Hermione  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess it will never be  
  
"Why not?" said a voice. He sat up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, tears streaming silently down her face. Instinctively he rushed to comfort her. He sat her down on his bed and handed her a tissue.  
"See, the song's right." She said, smiling softly.  
"What?" Ron asked nervously.  
"You wipe away my tears." Ron's ears went red as he tried to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about.  
"What are you talking about?" he said.  
"I heard you from downstairs. Ron you've got it all wrong."  
"I think you'd better go. I think Ginny is calling you." Ron interrupted before she could say anything else. "I'll see you at dinner." He manoeuvred her towards the door, then lay back down on his bed. Hermione stood in the doorway, unsure.  
"You know what, Ron," she said finally, "Screw Victor bloody Krum! You're the only one I see clearly. You never were the invisible man to me. You never will be." And with that she turned and left the room.  
Ron lay there for about a second, thoughts rushing through his head. But a second was all it took. He leapt up from his bed and followed her.  
"Hermione!" he called. He was already halfway down the stairs when he realised that she was sitting on the landing outside his room, with tears in her eyes. He bounded back up to meet her. he sat next to her and wiped away some of her tears.  
"I'm sorry, Herm. I didn't mean it. I don't mean any of the things I say. I'm a prat. I don't deserve you. Maybe you should be with Victor." He rubbed her face softly.  
"I've already said once, screw Victor. You're the one I want, Ron!"  
"But why?" He asked, "I mean you're smart, beautiful, and funny. Why would you want a git like me? I'm argumentative, stupid, I jump to conclusions too quickly. I have this hideous red hair, and way too many freckles."  
"You're friendly, loyal, and brave. You're tall, and strong, and you're handsome. You always stick up for others. And you always manage to make me smile, no matter what." Hermione looked at him lovingly, but he avoided her gaze.  
"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Ron moped.  
"I don't care. Listen Ron, I've known you for almost five years now. I know all your flaws and I know all your strengths. I know you almost better than I know myself. And it's taken me three years to get up the courage to say this, so something productive had better come out of it or there'll be hell to pay." She looked at him angrily. "I'm not going to sit here any longer, waiting for you to decide if you're good enough for me. If you don't do something soon, I'm going to walk away and never look back. This is your last chance Ron. Take it. Or else…."  
She never had the chance to finish what she was saying because Ron was running his hand down her face, smoothing her hair back. Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him slowly down until their lips met. Ron gently brushed her mouth with his and then they were locked together in a kiss that seemed to last for several millennia, much to the shock of Fred and George who were walking up the stairs preparing to dungbomb them.  
"We didn't happen to slip a love potion into everyone's drinks, did we?" George looked at his twin, with a bemused expression on his face.  
"I don't think so. At least, I don't remember doing anything like that."  
"Shall we go ask mum if she's had to punish us again?"  
"Best not. We'll only get ourselves in more trouble. Let's go annoy Percy again."  
"Okay. Perce! Oi Perce! We've got a question for you." The two boys ran down the stairs in search of a new target. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione finally broke apart.  
"Was that okay?" Ron asked.  
"Any kisses of yours are fine with me." She answered before tugging his T-shirt back towards her again.  
  
  
  
  
Okay! I'm happy now. I did this in 10 hours which is good for me considering I stop every ten minutes for a drink or to watch a TV programme. It took me less than one day so everyone in the entire world must now bow down to me and proclaim me the Goddess of Harry Potter Fan fiction everywhere! Okay maybe I'm just a little too excited over finishing it, but I will not make any amendments at all. [well maybe just a few!]   



End file.
